seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Shazadi
The shazadi are Shedim of the First Order. Servants to their higher order kin, the shazadi are Shedim caught in a state of longing. Most find relief in being summoned to the Cocoon, only to be plunged into servitude again. Alas, these maids also have wants of their own. Appearance and Behavior Shazadi are a servant sect of the Shedim composed entirely of females. These daughters of Aoide are very beautiful glancing at their torsos above the water. Constantly barred from looking up in the Sheol, their eyes are a thing often overlooked. Their skin is pale, ranging from hues of blue to yellow, and are often sickly looking in appearance. Their hair is long, varying in color across a wide spectrum. Their un-manicured hands bloat a bit from the constant going about in water. The shazadi adorn themselves with plant life, typically that native to water habitats like lilies and will wear them in their hair. These plants usually attach to the shazadi and begin to grow from her as well. The shazadi have multiple breasts as well on or near their chest, underarms, and backs. The magic is in their eyes. To look into the eyes of a shazadi is disturbing. This is not realized until afterward of course, if there is an afterward. Under those pretty little lids are monstrous eyes, each shazadi suffering its own symptom. Their own eyes appear to be lacking in form, ready to bubble out of their sockets, rippling like the surface of a lake. Little tendrils pierce the surface of their eyes and gently reach out, hopelessly, for the object of their fascination that they dare life their heads and open their eyes. A sensation gradually washes over the victim, a magical sensation of allure, who is left with no choice but to follow into the water. The shazadi has looked upon this individual for sake of its own interest. Individuals who show kindness or affection to these Shedim – even if it is not meant to be taken to heart – become victims. Shazadi are terribly jealous, truly and inexplicably needy of their master/mistress, and take what opportunities they can to exploit those who come between that relationship. Thus, they are lead to the water, and join the shazadi. A shazadi will take her claimed victim below the water surface to tend to them. Under the water, caught in the shazadi’s trance, the victim fails to realize the monster for what it is. The lower half of the shazadi is composed of hundreds of small wiggling tendrils – a feature easily overlooked in Sheol’s waters - parts of which branch off like roots. She will wave and flap them about to gently move through the water, or pull herself along solid surfaces she can grip to. They are rubbery in texture, though a bit less durable. Her eyes melt out entirely and the tendrils in her eyes full come out to feel the victim. Her body bloats further yet, becoming large and sluggish. With a lover finally in her grasp, the shazadi will jealously guard him for the moments of life he has left. The tendrils will gently rub over his face and feel the tenderness of his flesh. The victim has left but the moments of air he has in his lungs, praying their friends would save them. Though they wouldn’t dare strike their superiors, shazadi cling to their male mates as a child would a toy, unwilling to let go if someone attempts to save the victim. Often, maiming the shazadi is required to unhand the Shedim from the victim. If freed from the grasp of a shazadi, all that is required for ones safety is to restore or redefine the status between the victim and the shazadi. Be it verbal or physical abuse, the slave must be punished and reminded who is in charge. So long as the victim does not outwardly pity the shazadi again, he or she will be safe. Shazadi thrive in fresh water. Summoned shazadi are kept in personal ponds or fountains to keep clean. The water inhabited by a shazadi will be utterly purified of any harmful substance or organism that does not promote the growth of itself, its master, or the plant life introduced to the water source. This water is perfectly fine to drink, and often good for one’s health with only the beneficial materials left for the drinker. Unfortunately for summoners, the crystal clear waters also reveal the ugly lower halves of the shazadi, a reminder to their true nature. Sazadi cannot effectively purify salt water. The salt is poisonous to them. Should a shazadi be released from servitude – though, this typically only happens upon a master’s death with nowhere else to go, or the home pond being ruined – she will retreat to the nearest natural source of fresh water, be it a lake, pond, marsh, bog, or otherwise. Here she will find a home, promoting the water environment, and wait for new victims to cross her path. Combating a Shazadi and her abilities Hypnotism A strong will and firm hand is the first defense to the shazadi. They will not even dare look at their apparent superiors. A superior can be anyone, any age, any gender, or race. When a soft hearted soul does fall victim, he or she has a brief period – the time it takes to walk into the shazadi’s caress (or grasp) – to divert one’s gaze from the shazadi. The closer one is, the more difficult it is. The tendrils from the shazadi’s eyes are highly sensitive as well and can be attacked to remind the shazadi who is in charge. The damage is not permanent regardless of damage done. She will regenerate herself in a few days, her body having a great affinity for water. Being blind is the ultimate defense against the shazadi, making the Tessit and the Noiros utterly immune to the powers of this Shedim. Water Purification The shazadi absorbs water through her lower “roots”, up-taking the liquid and micro-contents that can enter her. Her body then cleans the water; her body is capable of surviving on many of the “harmful” substances that are filtered out, and uses them to promote her own well being. The water is then pumped out through her breasts. The Shazadi and Salt While the shazadi thrive in fresh water sources, salt water will harm them. Salt water itself will poison a shazadi, slowly killing them over a course of hours, depending on the salt concentration. Direct contact with salt burns a shazadi’s skin. In great enough quantities, it will kill one. Salt exposure to the chest, back, face, and roots is especially harmful to the Shedim. Sorcerers who wish to punish their summoned shazadi throw a handful of salt at them. Category:Shedim Category:Shedim of the First Order Category:Summonable